


日子

by abani



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abani/pseuds/abani
Summary: 完全天馬行空地想像了一下尼爾漫長的逆時旅程中，一天會是怎麼過的...隨意丟了一些演員/跨片梗進去，希望不要冒犯到任何人。如果設定上有跟電影設定衝突的拜託拜託提出給我，一刷實在記不得那麼多細節，感謝大家！
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	日子

在天空由黑漸漸顯出彩霞光暈的暮光時刻，尼爾將貨櫃窗上的遮光板打開一個小小的縫隙，確認外面沒人經過，然後將遮光板完全打開，感受著越來越強烈的夕照，儘管照在臉上是涼的。這是他開始一整天的方法。

塔林的港口今天看起來和昨天...不，應該是明天，也沒什麼不同。尼爾關上遮光板，簡單但悠閒地吃了早餐，拿起筆在壁紙上的1328旁邊寫上1327，然後著裝穿鞋。根據明天的報紙，今天是星期二。

尼爾揹起行李，再次確定港邊無人後，深吸一口氣，踏入貨櫃角落的旋轉門，轉到反方向再小心翼翼地打開貨櫃的外門出去。時間是星期二的黃昏，尼爾停下腳步，細細地感受海風迎面的氣味、夕照的溫度、和海浪的聲音。他深呼吸，這是一週之中他最喜歡的時刻。「別在順行狀態浪費太多時間，每用掉一分鐘，就是遠離你的目標一分鐘。」尼爾謹記著出發前的叮嚀，所以能夠感受順行世界的時間，每一秒都格外珍貴。

尼爾沒有駐足太久便動身，騎上貨櫃旁邊的腳踏車前往即將打烊的超市。除了和已經認得他的結帳店員寒暄幾句，他沒跟其他人交談，只是偷偷聽著旁邊的行人對話。他發現雖然每週只有這一個鐘頭能出門，但時間一久，愛沙尼亞語竟然也聽得懂個七八成了。

回到貨櫃後，尼爾將食材歸位，坐在床上喘口氣。他的生活很規律，三餐及睡眠、論文和閱讀、運動與音樂，每天重複著。有時候在晨曦消失後的凌晨時分，他會戴著氧氣罩出門活動筋骨，到港口偷偷撬開停在港口數天的車鎖，在無人的路上練習逆行操控車輛（當然也偷偷享受過一兩次順時的兜風）。他有一點點想念能夠與人接觸、不需要晝伏夜出的生活，但他也深知在到達「那個時空」，找到「那個人」之前，沒有多餘的時間可以浪費。

床邊有兩個行李箱，尼爾正在準備三天後的搬家。距離這個廢棄貨櫃最後有人使用的日子大概還有一週，在那之前（或應該說之後？）他必須搬去新的據點。

「塔林港邊的氣象研究員湯瑪士霍華」...日後他或許會有點想念這個身份吧？他又複習了一次下一個據點和新的身份：住在劍橋近郊湖邊小屋的隱世作家愛德華庫倫...

「聽起來像寫大眾小說的業餘化名作家」他不禁莞爾。

說是隱世作家倒也不完全是假身份啦，尼爾心想，不過比較像是足不出戶的理論科學家。尼爾走到簡單的餐桌旁拿起已經驗算好幾遍的內容，看了一眼論文的第一頁：「逆熵環境下的電磁能理論及應用」，再轉頭看見牆邊的冰箱和紅外線爐，他忍不住微笑了起來。他從來沒想過，自己會先發表碩論，接著看見自己的理論活生生的應用在科技上，最後才在逆時的旅程中慢慢地從頭完成論文... 他用文件輕拍了一下自己的額頭，把資料打包進行李箱。在適當的時機，他將會把這份論文寄放在適當的地點，等待未來的年輕的自己發表。

雖然有點習慣塔林了，但搬回英國也不是什麼壞事啦，尼爾思考著。至少說英文讓他自在得多，而且，不用再留那個難以整理的八字鬍了。

尼爾隨意地掃視屋內，視線停留在背包上的藍色繩結吊飾。他打開背包，取出一個一模一樣的紅色吊飾，想起了送他這對吊飾的人。不知道很久以前的「他」是什麼樣子呢？據說是中情局的精英探員，說不定也留著詭異的八字鬍？或是剃個大光頭？

「早上醒來看見藍色吊飾，就可以提醒自己是逆時的狀態。等到達目的地再換成紅色吧。我們都有迷失方向，需要一個強而有力的提醒標誌的時候。相信我。」

我相信你。  
尼爾再度微笑。


End file.
